Main:Ioana Crișan
Cluj-Napoca, Cluj County, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CNS Cetate Deva; CSS Viitorul Cluj (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Liliana Cosma, Gheorghe Orban; Ioan Coroiu, Adela Popa, Dana Aron, Dan Florian (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Ioana Teodora Crișan (born October 25 in Cluj-Napoca) is an elite Romanian gymnast. She trains at CNS Cetate Deva under Liliana Cosma and Gheorghe Orban. Junior Career 2010-2012 Crișan made her elite debut at the School Nationals, winning gold in the all-around, silver on vault, bronze on floor exercise, and placing ninth with her team. At the "Little Gymnast" Nationals, she placed seventh on bars, eighth on floor, and seventeenth in the all-around. She returned to the School Nationals the following year, sinning silver on vault and beam, and placing fourth with her team and fifth on bars and in the all-around. At the "Little Gymnast" Nationals, she won gold on beam, bronze in the all-around, and placed sixth on vault and floor. She made her international debut at the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial, winning all-around and balance beam gold, vault silver, floor bronze, and placing fifth on bars. At the Junior Individual Nationals in 2012, she placed third in the all-around, and returned to the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, uneven bars and balance beam silver, and vault bronze. 2013 At the School Nationals she won gold on vault, silver on bars, bronze in the all-around, and placed fifth on beam. At the Junior Team Nationals, she won gold with her team and placed eighth in the all-around. At the Junior Individual Nationals, she won all-around, vault, and floor gold, and bars and beam silver. 2014 Crișan was selected to compete at the Nadia Comaneci International Invitational in America, where she won team bronze and a silver in the all-around. At the Romanian Junior Nationals in the fall, she won all-around, vault, and balance beam gold and uneven bars and floor exercise bronze. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing ninth with her team and twenty-sixth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the Top Gym in Charleroi, Belgium, winning all-around bronze, and placing fourth with her team, fifth on beam, and sixth on vault. 2015 In February, Crișan competed at the 1st Italian Serie A, placing fifth with the GAL Lissone team. Afterwards, she flew to America for the Nadia Comaneci International Invitational, winning team, all-around, vault, and balance beam gold, uneven bars silver, and floor exercise bronze. She placed fourth at the 2nd Serie A later that month, won team silver at the 3rd Serie A the following month, and team bronze at the 4th Serie A in May. In late July, Crișan competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia. She placed fourth with her team and sixth in the all-around and on balance beam. 2016 Crișan started off the season at the International Gymnix in Canada, placing fifth with her team and twenty-first in the all-around. In early April, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium, winning team gold and all-around bronze. In June, she competed at her first European Championships, winning team bronze and placing ninth in the all-around and eighth on balance beam. In July, she competed at the Romanian National Championships, winning team, all-around, and vault silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on bars and seventh on beam. At the Gymnasiade later that month, she won team and vault silver, all-around bronze, and placed fourth on floor exercise. Senior Career 2017 Crișan made her senior debut at the European Championships in front of a home crowd in Romania, but suffered a few mistakes that ultimately landed her in eighteenth place in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, placing fourth on beam, sixth on bars, and seventh on floor. In September, Crișan competed at the Romanian National Championships, winning team gold, vault silver, all-around bronze, and placing sixth on bars, and eighth on beam. She went on to compete at the Paris World Cup, placing eighth on floor exercise. She was named to represent Romania at the World Championships. This year, they were held in Montreal, Canada, the same city that hosted the 1976 Olympics, when Nadia Comaneci scored the first perfect 10 in Olympic history. These World Championships were regarded as a very big competition for Romania. Unfortunately, in qualifications, her teammate Larisa Iordache tore her Achilles tendon while warming up for their first event. This left her and teammate Catalina Ponor shaken, and caused both of them to underperform. Crișan initially qualified as a second reserve for the all-around, and got her chance to compete when USA's Ragan Smith withdrew with an injury. She placed twenty-third. 2018 Crișan competed at the Koper World Cup in early June. Although she qualified sixth to the uneven bars final, she withdrew. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Crișan competed at the Romanian National Championships in September, winning bronze on vault and placing seventh in the all-around and eighth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make the all-around or event finals. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Danse Macabre” by Angele Dubai & La Pieta